


You always understand me

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can drop by and say hello at bashful-berry.tumblr.com<br/>EDIT (24.07.16) I wrote something new about them and I have improved quite a lot since I wrote this fic so please don't judge my writing based on this old thing and read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7541569">this</a></p></blockquote>





	You always understand me

"Iwa-chan!" was all adressed boy could notice before he felt a weight clinging to his shoulder. He heard gross sobbing near his ear.  
"What the fuck?" he only managed to say, immediately interrupted by crying boy's whisper "They hate me...". He sounded like he wanted to say more but couldn't.  
"Who hate you, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi asked not willing to have his school uniform covered in tears, drool and another liquids he didn't even want to think about. He was certain the other boy was talking about some of his fangirls or their teammates. 

Given no answer other than more sobbing he repeated his question. "Look at me. Who?"  
"My--my parents. They hate me." He didn't expect that to be a serious situation but it looked like it was.  
"Oi, let me go so we can talk about it somewhere remote, ok?" all he received was a small nod. Iwaizumi took his friend's hand feeling Oikawa calming down a little and lead him to the closest classroom. Fortunately it was no one inside.  
"Now tell me" he said hopefully in an encouraging way. He tried to take his hand back but Tooru held it firmly.  
_Please don't_ his eyes begged. And he did not.  
Oikawa seemed more confident feeling his touch. Enough to begin his story. The story of his coming out.

He had always knew his parents weren't tolerant. Homophobic comments could have been heard during family dinners and holiday celebration.  Even though, he thought he was ready to tell them. He was sure about his sexual orientation as he found out years before. He grew up being told boys like girls but in middle school he realized he also liked boys. Oikawa decided to come out to his family after months of dropping subtle hints. It wasn't enough or his family was unchangeable. Anyway they didn't react as he would dream them to.  
"I shouldn't let you meet your male acquaintances. Female once too."  
"Mom, do you want to slay my social life. You know I'm an extravert, I need people"  
"It's to protect you."  
"The best protection is common sense and believe me I have that"  
She didn't seem to pay attention to what he just said as she said "You can always spend your time with our family"  
_Yeah, mom, amazing_

"That's it- they didn't throw me out or anything but still... they hate me"  
Oikawa lowered his head as he finished his story. He ached for any form of comfort. He has held his friend's hand all the time but he needed more. His body leaned closer to Iwaizumi's on impulse.

"Say something, Iwa-chan. Anything. Just... let me know you listened to me." After a moment he spoke again, raising his head and meeting his best friend's empty gaze. "Just... don't... please, don't leave me." he asked desperately with his shaking voice. Tears came to his eyes once more as he clenched other boy's shirt. Iwaizumi reached out and Oikawa thought he was going to slap him for being such a crybaby.  
But the hit never came. Instead he hugged taller male still holding his hand in his own. They stood like that for some time and when Iwaizumi spoke there was fondness in his voice.  
"Who else would babysit you, Trashikawa?"

**Author's Note:**

> you can drop by and say hello at bashful-berry.tumblr.com  
> EDIT (24.07.16) I wrote something new about them and I have improved quite a lot since I wrote this fic so please don't judge my writing based on this old thing and read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7541569)


End file.
